1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to the field of sexual stimulation devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,930 which issued to M. Sekulich on Dec. 14, 1976, disclosed a self-contained gynecologic stimulator formed by a resilient V-shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,791 which issued to M. Mitchener on Mar. 11, 1986 discloses a muscle-toning device including a vaginal insert member connected by a flexible or stretchable cable to an exteriorly disposed support body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 which issued to M. Kain on Nov. 25, 1997 discloses an erogenic stimulator designed to provide simultaneous stimulation to a couple.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 which issued to D. Jacobs on Dec. 29, 1998 discloses a stimulator device adapted for intravaginal insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,881 which issued to A. Boodramsingh et al. on Apr. 25, 2000 discloses an ankle massaging device constructed in the shape of a “U” with each end provided with an internal battery powered vibratory electric motor to provide a massage to opposite sides of a users ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,307 which issued to C. Tsai on Feb. 20, 2001 discloses an erotic implement adapted for vaginal insertion and including a vibrator and a massage unit consisting of battery powered rotating beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,566 which issued to S. Nan on Mar. 11, 2008 discloses a massage apparatus having a battery powered massage device controlled by a remote control panel connected by a wire.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0230093 published Nov. 18, 2004 discloses a stimulation aid comprising a U-shaped implement which may be vibrated or pulsed by an imbedded electric motor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0009775 published Jan. 10, 2008 discloses an electro-mechanical sexual stimulation device having a pair of internal battery powered motors.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0221387 published Sep. 11, 2008 discloses a vibrating toothbrush attachment for use as a sexual aid or for muscular stimulation. The device includes an oscillating tip member having knob-like protrustions.
U.S. Design patent No. D517,217 which issued to J Zou et al. on Mar. 14, 2006 discloses an ornamental design for a generally U-shaped Wand Massager.
The entire disclosure of each of the aforementioned patents and published patent applications is incorporated herein by this reference thereto.